


right here tonight

by flyingthesky



Series: Rich Kid Incest Puddles [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, sometimes it be like that, sometimes you just pretend to be your twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: "Well," Ryan says, a little exasperated as Sharpay usually is, "if you hadn't spent so long making out with Tyler, we'd already be there."
Relationships: Ryan Evans/Sharpay Evans/Cameron Winklevoss/Tyler Winklevoss
Series: Rich Kid Incest Puddles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550707
Kudos: 2





	right here tonight

Ryan stands in front of his sister, adjusting her tie and brushing invisible dust from her shoulders. He kisses her forehead, and she smiles at him. They're going to the Porc tonight, the first time that the both of them have had free schedules to go with Cameron and Tyler in a while, and they've chosen to go as each other because, well. They have their reasons. Cameron catches Ryan's eye.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?"

Ryan nods. "It's good experience. Besides, we like our games as much as you do."

Tyler is kissing Sharpay, and Ryan laughs as he starts to get dressed. He's done this enough times that it's almost second nature, pulling on the wig and adjusting it so it sits correctly. The dress slips on easily, and everything falls into place until he is no longer Ryan, but Sharpay. It's then that Divya comes back from wherever he was, looking back and forth between Ryan and Sharpay. It's like he can tell something's not quite right, but Sharpay just gives Divya a little wave.

"Hey. We were just about to leave, Divya."

"Well," Ryan says, a little exasperated as Sharpay usually is, "if you hadn't spent so long making out with Tyler, we'd already be there."

He gives the same kind of dismissive noise that Sharpay usually does and snatches up Sharpay's purse, more at ease in the heels he's slipped on than he thinks he should be. Cameron, careful to remember which twin he's escorting, offers his arm, and Ryan takes it. Divya, he can tell, isn't quite sure what's going on or which twin is which but that's really the way they prefer it most of the time.

The party isn't particularly memorable, to be honest. It's the same as a dozen other rich people parties Ryan's been to, and he switches between being Cameron's date and Tyler's date. The heels start to make his body ache at about hour two, so he sits for a while, carefully poised so that he can keep up the ruse of being his sister. He's wearing one of her less shockingly pink dresses, for which he is infinitely grateful, and no one there seems to recognize that he isn't a girl at all.

Cameron offers him a glass of champagne, and Ryan takes it delicately. He sips carefully, making sure none spills onto the dress, and smiles at Cameron.

"Thank you," he says, and it's almost a break in character, "Cameron."

Cameron smiles. "Your Ryan is showing, Sharpay."

The statement probably seems a little odd in passing, but Ryan laughs anyway. He sets the champagne glass down before pressing his lips to Cameron's. He tries not to leave too much lipstick, because he's not sure if anything looks tackier than a boy wearing lipstick that isn't his in public, and he almost succeeds.

"I assure you," Ryan says, still playing Sharpay, "that my brother and I are not the same."

"Good," Cameron says, fingers curling around Ryan's hips, "because I would hate for that to be the case."

Sharpay and Tyler come by just then, and Ryan instinctively reaches out to fix Sharpay's tie. It's not something Sharpay does, but it's the little slip-ups that help Cameron and Tyler remember that they're only pretending. Ryan doesn't usually wear dresses—as stunning as he might look in them—and Sharpay doesn't generally bind her breasts and slip on silky button-up shirts. They've both been doing this for so long, though, wearing each other's clothes and pretending to be their twin, that it's not so much of an effort anymore.

When Ryan is wearing the dresses, has slipped on the heels and done all the make-up, he doesn't feel like himself anymore. He is no longer Ryan, but suddenly Sharpay.

If he had to guess, Ryan thinks Sharpay would say much the same thing. Sometimes, when they were younger and their parents would throw lavish parties at the house, Ryan and Sharpay would slip upstairs for a little while and hastily switch clothing. They'd pull on their wigs, and become each other until their mother or father realized and sent them back upstairs to change. When Ryan finishes fixing Sharpay's tie, he catches Tyler's eye.

"I hope you've been treating my brother right."

Tyler smiles. "I wouldn't ever dream of treating him as anything but."

"Good," Ryan says, "because you'd have to deal with me if you weren't, and I'm more trouble than I look like I am."

"Oh I'm sure." Tyler chuckles. "You have nothing to worry about, Sharpay."

"Cameron," Ryan says, "hand me my bag."

The demand comes easily when he's dressed for the part, and Cameron tries to hand over the bag without smiling, but he does anyway.

"Here you go, Sharpay."

Ryan takes it, forgoing the thanks, and rummages through it until he finds a mirror to check his make-up in. His lipstick's a little off, so he reapplies it and then looks over at Tyler, lips curving into a smirk.

"Would you care to dance, Tyler?"


End file.
